1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head rest sleeve for receiving a cylindrical head rest support rod, and, more particularly, to a head rest sleeve formed of a resilient material comprising pairs of internal compressible crush ribs which compensate for variations in the diameter of the support rod. In this manner a tight friction fit between the sleeve and the support rod is achieved regardless of diametral variations in the rod, thereby eliminating the buzz, shake and rattle and side-to-side chuck problems prevalent with prior art head rests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art head rests generally have a cylindrical support rod and a sleeve for receiving the support rod. Many prior art head rests, however, have proven unsatisfactory in that they are characterized by excessive noise caused by the buzz, shake and rattle of the support rod in the sleeve due to insufficient and uneven frictional engagement between the sleeve and the support rod. This problem has become more significant in recent years as automobiles and other vehicles have been aerodynamically and acoustically designed to reduce noise in the passenger cabin, thereby calling attention to the noise caused by the head rest. A second problem with many prior art head rests is that they are characterized by excessive side-to-side chuck, i.e. side-to-side movement of the head rest, which not only generates noise, but causes a corresponding chuck to the head of the passenger. A third problem with many prior art head rests is that the aforementioned insufficient and uneven frictional engagement between the sleeve and the support rod prevents smooth movement of the support rod in the sleeve, making the adjustment of the head rest awkward for the user.
Therefore, in order to alleviate these problems, an objective of the present invention is to provide a head rest sleeve for receiving and engaging a cylindrical head rest support rod which eliminates the buzz, shake and rattle, and thus the noise caused thereby, prevalent in many prior art head rests. A second objective of the present invention is to provide a head rest sleeve which eliminates side-to-side chuck. A third objective of the present invention is to provide a head rest sleeve which imparts a constant and evenly distributed frictional force to the support rod thereby allowing for smooth insertion and removal of the rod during operation.